I kissed a girl
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: Bese a una chica y me gusto.Bese a una chica,solo para probarlo.No significa que me estoy enamorando esta noche...ChicaxChica. Si nos os gusta estos temas absteneros de leer este fic. R/B


_**I KISSED A GIRL**_

-Será nuestro secreto-Me murmuró Bella al oído mientras ahogaba un jadeo al sentir como mis labios atrapaban los suyos con delicadeza y sutileza.

Mis dedos se enredaban en sus sedosos cabellos, su olor me embriagaba y me hacía perder el control, los latidos de su corazón golpeando, me indicaban como debía actuar, su piel calida y suave a mi tacto era una gran tentación, sus labios tersos eran muy receptivos para la acción de besar y su sabor a fresa pegado a mi lengua y paladar era muy adictivo. Como la peor de las drogas.

Como una borracha, busqué más de su esencia, adentrando la punta de mi lengua en la cavidad de su boca, húmeda y cálida. Me recibió mucho más entusiasmada de lo que debería y su lengua empujó a la mía más adentro, haciendo, que al final, quedasen enredada la una a la otra como una ligadura. Por una extraña razón, esta situación no me desagradaba en absoluto.

Su sabor a fresa en sus labios…Esto no estaba bien, pero… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Yo sí me sentía bien!

Esto no era lo que yo había planeado. Ni en los casi cien años que llevaba existiendo, me podía imaginar una situación tan dispar. Besar a Bella Swan, mi futura cuñada, no era el plan A en un día de tu existencia.

Pero, a veces, basta un sencillo despiste de tu atención para que toda tu ordenada mente se te vaya al traste y lo que pensabas que es lo correcto, en aquel instante, se volviese en tu contra y tú te sintieses una rebelde contra todo lo poéticamente correcto.

Y con Bella, sencillamente, me llamó la atención. No había ningún misterio en ello. No tenía ninguna intención de que esto sucediese, pero ya que sus labios húmedos con sabor a fresa, me habían atrapado en su orbita, siendo sincera, tampoco tenía la intención de para esto.

No era correcto. Era placentero. Era inusual. Era nuevo y agradable. No tenía ese sentimiento de estar sucio. Solo eufórica.

Entreabrí más mis labios y Bella respondió intensificando su beso al máximo enredando sus dedos en mis bucles dorados y obligándome a adentrar mi lengua a lugares más profundos.

Increíblemente para mí, mi respiración estaba frenética y la acción de captar oxigeno, se convertía en misión imposible.

Repentinamente y con la guardia baja, Bella rompió nuestra unión, pero se mantuvo a una distancia suficiente para que su aroma, aun quemase las aletas de mi nariz.

Tenía que estar relajada por acabar con esta paranoia, pero cuando un río de lava te recorre todo el cuerpo, es difícil ordenar tu sentido común. De mi garganta, salió un leve gruñido de impaciencia y de anhelo, y Bella, advirtiendo mi poca paciencia, me agarró con más ahínco de mis rizos y me atrajo hacia ella para que la punta de su lengua rozase mis labios para al final, delinearlos con esta, dejando un húmedo camino en ellos, marcándolos como suyos.

-¡Hummm!-Puse los ojos en blanco.

Definitivamente, estaba disfrutando más de lo que debería. Se suponía que solo Emmett, hasta ahora, me había hecho salir un suspiro cuando sus labios estaban sobre los míos y su lengua recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Pero al fin y al cabo, esto solo era curiosidad y no me mataría. Una tregua con Bella. Y mientras durase la tregua, yo aprovecharía al máximo.

Con mis labios, atrapé el suyo inferior, más grueso y sugerente, y volví a llenar mi boca con su sutil y adictivo sabor.

Edward nos había recordado más de una vez que teníamos que tener cuidado con Bella. Ella era delicada. Pero en este momento, yo me olvidé de todas sus limitaciones humanas. Solo me importaba las nuevas sensaciones hedonistas que se despertaban en mi cuerpo, y en aquel momento, estaba muy ocupada para hacer de canguro de una humana. Aunque, al oírla gemir bajo mis labios y sentir con la yema de mis dedos como su piel se calentaba por donde estas pasaban, no era mala señal. Ella también se lo estaba pasando bien.

-¡Hum, Rosalie!-La oí quejarse levemente.

Aquello se podía solucionar fácilmente y volví a estampar mis labios fríos como el hielo, en los suyos, ardientes como el fuego. Las corrientes eléctricas, que se acumulaban en mis labios, se fueron expandiendo hasta no dejar ninguna zona de mi cuerpo inmune a ellas. Reprimí un gemido salvaje en su boca, al sentir como ese cúmulo de emociones estallaban en mi interior.

Después del apasionamiento, nos decidimos dar un descanso y pequeños besos fueron cayendo en nuestros besos.

-¿Y esto a donde nos conduce, Bella?-Logré preguntar en las escasas pausas entre beso y beso.

-No sé a que te refieres-Depositó un beso en mis labios.

-Tú ya sabes…Esto no es lo que…-Titubeaba mientras me impacientaba por volver a tener el calor de sus labios sobre los míos.

-¿Qué no es lo habitual? Ya lo sé-No había arrepentimiento ni culpa en la voz.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces nada, Rosalie. Tú amas a Emmett y yo amo a Edward. Tú no me gustas y yo no te gusto. Eso no va a cambiar nunca, por mucho que ahora pase entre nosotras. Esto es solo una experiencia más para mí. Algo que me quiero llevar cuando dejé mi humanidad de lado…

¡Oh, vaya! ¡Experiencias humanas!

-¿De verdad una experiencia que quieres recordar toda tu existencia es haberte enrollado con tu futura cuñada, que además es alguien con quien no congenias?-Aquello me extrañó, pero no por ello dejé que sus labios dejasen al descubierto los míos y los volví a depositar por enésima vez en los suyos.

Intuí una sonrisa, porque todos los receptores de mis labios captaron los movimientos de los suyos.

-Un axioma de mujer a mujer. Toda chica tiene derecho a una experiencia lesbica, por lo menos una vez en su vida-Volvió a rozar su lengua con mis labios, arrancándome un suspiro.

-Eso es razonable-Murmuré entre sus labios-¿Pero por qué yo?

-Porque quiero a la mejor-Me confesó entre beso y beso.

No pude reprimir una sonrisa petulante y autosuficiente.

Con decisión, le agarré el rostro con las dos manos y la obligué a mirarme a los ojos. Su determinación absoluta a llevarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias, quemaba mis pupilas. Pero fui fuerte y no me dejé doblegar.

-Muy bien, pequeña-Puse mi voz más autoritaria y sensual-Prepárate, porque nadie te va a besar como yo lo voy a hacer esta noche.

Y sin darle tiempo a decir ni una sola palabra, mi cuerpo se ajuntó violentamente con el suyo, sintiendo los ritmos irregulares y jadeantes de su respiración, coloqué sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, enrollé mis dedos entre los mechones de su cabello castaño y antes de que pudiese exhalar el ultimo suspiro, mis labios estaban al acecho y no desaprovecharon ninguna oportunidad que se les diese.

Sus labios sobre los míos eran como el verano imponiéndose al invierno. Su lengua, adentrándose, en la oscuridad de la mía era como un río de fuego puro adentrándose en un lago de hielos permanentes. Sus suspiros ahogados por la insistencia de mis labios, eran como una canción de un pájaro anunciando los primeros rayos de sol. Y su olor era como el anuncio de una nueva primavera, en lo que yo creía para mí, un eterno invierno.

Una chica buena no se hubiera comportado así nunca. La cabeza se volvía confusa y los instintos difíciles de dominar.  
Pero esto era un juego. Solo la naturaleza humana que nunca enterré del todo en mí.

Me sentía tan bien.

Incluso, después de que Esme llamase a la puerta del cuarto de baño para ver por qué tardábamos tanto y que le devolviésemos el vestido de novia que Bella se había estado probando.

Después se llevó a Bella, para dejarla en su casa y que Edward la fuese a ver después de su caza.

En mí no había ninguna duda. Solo satisfacción por haberme sentido realizada.

Antes de irse, Bella me sonrió abiertamente. A pesar de su respiración acelerada y sus mejillas enrojecidas, ella estaba tranquila.

-Vaya-Murmuró Esme encantada-Ya te dije, Rosalie, que era buena idea que ayudases a Bella a probarse el vestido. Espero que a partir de ahora, todo vaya a mejor.

-No te confundas, Esme-Le corregí con voz fría mientras hacía esfuerzos para simular todas mis sensaciones-A pesar de todo, nada ha cambiado entre nosotras.

-Eso es cierto-Confirmó Bella. Aunque no se dirigía a Esme.

Esme se limitó a encogerse de hombros y agarrando a Bella de la cintura, se la llevó fuera de mi cuarto, dejándome arrastrar en mis pensamientos.

Me lancé a la cama más exaltada de lo que tendría ser apropiado.

Y pensar que todo había empezado por intentar ser algo más amable con la que se iba a convertir en mi nueva hermana, y ofrecerme a ayudarle a probarse el vestido. Pero sus labios me habían parecido irresistibles y por primera vez, lo prohibido me dominó.

¿Tendría que sentirme mal por gustarme su sabor en mi boca?

¿No tendría que mirar a Emmett a la cara por sentir que le he traicionado?

¡Eso no va conmigo!

Después de que volviese esta noche de caza, le esperaría tumbada lánguidamente en la cama, con mi picardías transparente rosa, mi sonrisa más radiante, y cuando el me lo arrancase de un garrotazo, haríamos el amor salvaje y lujuriosamente hasta el amanecer. Sin culpas, ni remordimientos.

Yo me había abandonado a mis sensaciones, pero aquella tarde en el cuarto de baño, no me había enamorado.

Me gustó el sabor a fresa de sus labios, pero todo el truco había estado en dejarme llevar por algo que deseaba hacer durante mucho tiempo, y estaba latente en mí. Y al realizarlo, me sentía mejor conmigo misma.

Yo, Rosalie Hale, había besado a una chica y me había gustado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, este es un regalo, muy tardio, la verdad, de San Valentin. Se lo voy a dedicar a dos chicas que me han animado a escribirlo y que lo llevan esperando una semana...Lo siento, chicas. Ellas son Vampyrus virux y Kannay. Aunque no sé si llegaran a leerlo. T__T aunque con mucho gusto, tambien lo comparto con vosotras.**

**Para mi ha sido un reto escribir este fic. No se si ha quedado muy bien, pero aunque siga prefiriendo los besos de Edward y Bella, me he sentido realizada al escribir este fic. Es una idea que rondaba en mi cabeza y que al final ha nacido. Sé que no soy la primera ni la ultima en escribir cosas asi, pero para mi ha resultado algo nuevo.**

**La verdad que lo quería hacer mas morboso, pero, primero, mi autocensura me ha frenado un poco y lo segundo, yo siempre he sido mas amiga de las escenas tiernas y sensuales, porque creo que sexo hay mucho, y se tiende a deteriorar tanto, que algo que resulta hermoso, se degrada. Eso no signifique que no me gusta. A nadie nos amarga un dulce, pero creo que este fic no necesita más morbo que el que ya tiene añadido. No es una historia de amor, pero no por ello tiene que ser obscena y muy morbosa. Con un punto medio, creo que basta.**

**Bueno, yo solo espero que guste la historia. Y vampyrus, ya se que he estado muy ausente de todo pero ultimamente me encntraba muerta y sin ganas de escribir ni hacer nada. Me tengo que poner las pilas para terminar Haunting shadows. Espero que sepas, que aunque no este por el MSN ni por el foro, yo no te olvido.^^.**

**Y espero que disfruteis con este fic un poco fuera de mi, pero igual de especial como lo son los demas.**

**Besos y RR**

**Maggie^^**


End file.
